The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to wireless broadband communication networks and methods for data-voice transmission and reception.
One form of commonly-used communication system is a so-called “mesh network.” A mesh network is a netlike communications network in which there are typically at least two pathways to each node. A fully-meshed network means that every node has a direct connection to every other node, which is often an elaborate and expensive architecture. Most mesh networks are partially meshed and require the traversing of one or more nodes to go from any given node to every other node in the network.
Mesh networks may be implemented as wired and/or wireless networks. When implemented in a wireless form, mesh networks can be used to provide voice, data, and video services to geographic areas that do not yet have a wired telecommunications infrastructure. Although existing cellular phone systems may provide limited wireless services in such areas, cellular systems do not adequately deliver broadband services.
Wireless mesh networks may be particularly valuable in developing countries that do not have a developed traditional telecommunications infrastructure. However, existing wireless mesh solutions are generally designed for developed markets such that they are too expensive for developing countries. Also, existing wireless mesh products typically focus on indoor applications, and are not as suitable for outdoor and roaming applications.
Mesh networks may also be used to provide broadband services to densely populated regions. Examples of such regions may include urban and suburban locations such as housing and apartment developments, university campuses, and research and development and industrial parks. Mesh networks are often used to provide connections for wireless devices in, for example, consumer homes or apartments through the network to a gateway connected to a larger (typically wired) network such as, for example, the Internet. As the number of nodes in such a mesh network increases, and especially in a densely-populated mesh, transmissions from any given node may reach receivers on many other nodes such that the management of interference and routing between such nodes becomes increasingly complex.
One problem sometimes associated with poor routing management in a wireless mesh network is the introduction of communication delays that undesirably creates so-called “jitter” in voice communications. Another problem sometimes related to routing management is the maintaining of efficient bandwidth utilization, which is much more critical to performance in a wireless, as contrasted to a hard-wired, network. Further increasing the complexity of managing interference and routing is that the operation of each node may not be fully under the control of a central operations center and that all traffic in the network preferably should be secure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an improved secure wireless mesh network system and method that is suitable for use in densely-populated areas, reduces routing delays and jitter, and is more affordable for purchase by businesses and consumers in both developed and developing countries.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates particular embodiments, and such exemplification is not intended to be construed as limiting in any manner.